Damian and Stephanie drabble fest
by chlean
Summary: A series of drabbles in chronological order made by me. Again these one doesn t have beta and my english is very limited. But feel free to correct me and send the drabbles properly corrected. This is an AU universe. Damian is Nightwing at first after Bruce s death, Stephanie is Batgirl and they start to feel something between them.
1. Encounters

The death of his father shot everyone on the face, maybe too bad for some of them. He got on his last words the love he always wanted from his father. Drake leaved Gotham to live with the Teen Titans and dated that Wonder Girl chick.

He was finally away from his father´s orders and it felt good. Now he had another identity to take care of. Not his, but from a friend. Dick Grayson was no longer with them as part of the team, once he and Barbara Gordon settle down on a close city of Gotham, Damian Wayne decided to take action on hands. He was now Nightwing. His uniform had the red stripe instead of the blue one. With some few changes on the suit, and a utility belt on his hip. It was nice not having a cape on his way now his body was fully grown. His birth date was nineteen years ago and he was no longer a boy. The suit was perfectly fit on his body, and the domino mask was all too familiar on his face. The wind of the city blow around his face and he sighs. It was all too quiet after he took some burglars down, but he made it very clear there was a new Nightwing in town. His shoulder aches after one of the burglars shoot him but he was going to be fine.

That was until a certain blonde hair woman on a bat suit landed right next to him. She held the Batgirl mantle even to that day when she was more of a woman. Even that way, he grew taller than her but her body was a wonderland to a men´s eyes. Curves in all the right places, blonde fair hair, and a playful smile always on her lips. Stephanie Brown. Spoiler, former Robin, the newest Batgirl sense he was a Robin. He smirks seeing how the outfit was getting old, maybe she should get another identity. He snaps back on reality when she touches his injure shoulder, noticing she took off one of her gloves to do so.

"First night out and you get shot, you are getting slow Nightwing" his new identity sounded so good coming out of her lips. She looks up to him at the sound of the so familiar –tt- on his lips "how bad is it?"

"I can live with it, Batgirl" he snorts folding his arms around his chest, avoiding her touch while doing so "what are you doing here? This isn´t your part of the city"

"I thought you would want to team up, just for old times' sake" she added, hands on her hips. He notices how she removed the cowl from her face to reveal a domino mask under it.

He considered her offer for a split of a second. The truth is both of them spend time together sense everyone went gone on the team. Stephanie calls Tim once a week because hey, he was still her friend and Cassie Sandsmark was in the end, another friend of her. So of course she wishes them happiness but it was time to her to move on.

"Alright, if you think you could keep up with me, woman" he teases ready to jump off the building when an arm pull him away from the edge and accidently her chest touches his. And he cursed himself realizing he always jokes about her chest when he was young. Young and stupid. "What now?"

"Let me tell you something first Damian" he was about to complain with her about the no real names on field but she just ignore him "You need to think about the possibilities of taking the mantle of Batman. Even if you are Nightwing…I, we, the family wants you to become Batman. Gotham needs him" his eyes open wide at her words. All of them wanted him to become batman?

"I will think about it, Brown" he jumps off the building leaving her with the last words on her mouth once he was aware some other burglars were trying to steal a computer fabric.


	2. Reckless

He began to be reckless. And it was because of her. She always needed to be so wild and didn´t think about the possibilities! They were patrolling on Gotham, just something simply, some burglars trying to steal computers from a fabric. Only the two of them were available. Red Robin was off duty at the moment, his father…gone, and Grayson had his own city (where when he had the change took Barbara with him), Batgirl and Robin needed to fight on they own.

Not like they needed help anyway, both trained on the Manor, now empty everyday to see who ended on top (he swears Stephanie tried to make him mad every time she ended up on top). He was distracted because of her. She saw how one of the burglars throws her a punch leaving her on the floor, and damn, he couldn´t take it. But certainly he didn´t want to kill him (or maybe he did), he lose control of his own strength, everything his mother and the League of Shadows teach him went to the man, laying now on the floor, his blood at his sides. Her hand placed on his shoulder, her eyes showing confusion and anger. He didn´t expect any less.

They went to the cave, were she began the healing process, salvia and bandages to one side to cure the wound. Damian stared down at her, her blonde hair falling to her shoulders, she was beautiful. He had a crush on her sense forever (and yes, calling her Fatgirl at the moment was a mistake) but she was into Drake at the moment. He was now 19, and he only saw beauty on her, the shape of her face, her fair blonde hair, how her eyes could express so much in so little, and her scars.

"What were you thinking?! Sense when you beat up a guy to death, Damian? We talked about this sense forever" oh she was angry, he could tell how she pressed her fingers into his wound a bit harder than before "You are better than this. God, you could have been death, he had a gun!"

"And why you care so much?" her eyes meet his, his voice sounded more cold than he wanted. She slaps the side of his wound, a growl coming of his mouth at this, and the famous "-tt-" began to form on his lips again

"We are friends, we are partners! Don´t you dare to become this cold, Damian! If you die, I couldn´t continue to be Batgirl, not alone. So you better start think-" and suddenly her voice couldn´t be heard on the cave

He had taking her as surprise, as usual, placing his lips on hers, cupping her face between his hands, kissing her hard before stepping away just a bit, close enough to see feel her breath mixing with his. Her eyes showed surprise, but her expression was more relaxed, her hands upon his, keeping them in place, before he went for the second round. She tasted as strawberries and remembers that, in the morning, she had made him a strawberry cake. His arms folded around her waist, making her gasp because, damn, she never thought he would be like this when older. They separate because of breath.

"I´m still mad at you though" she said once she gain her breathing back and flash him a smile. He didn´t expect any less from her


	3. Movies and Kisses

Now it was her time to get injured, nothing deathly like the ones he got a few weeks ago but definitely something for her to stay in the Manor for at least 2 days. She had moved out there after they heated session in the Batcave, not that he complains about this or that. The manor was just too big for live on his own, she brought life to this old house and he was nothing but grateful. He took the night off, just to take care of her, on his hands there was a couple drinks and waffles, he place then gently on her side of the bed (they shared a room after all) and her eyes wide open just at the feeling of the waffles or him coming inside the room, he isn´t sure.

She sat down on the bed, body resting against the headboard and their eyes meet, they haven´t done this in a while and Damian feels sort of guilty this time. Because he left her to fight alone when they are a team, partners, lovers even. Stephanie, in all her glory can see through his rough expression and gently bring him closer for a kiss. Her lips taste warm against his and the teenage hormones immediately start pumping on his head when her arms pushed him closer on top of her. Even with his little experience his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting just a little her shirt and his fingers trace little lines on her back.

Her hips jerks and touches his, making him growl while his lips found her pulse on her neck, sucking into it. Her fingers tangled with his raven hair and her legs wrapped at his waist. He is being gentle for once, careful, knowing she was still injured but when she whispers his name like that on his ear it is very distracting. His shirt is quickly on the floor when her hands move down to his torso. His hands, still very inexperienced move to the front of her chest, and when he feels her playing with the belt of his pants…

And then an alarm takes off and she stops kissing him. Her cheeks are flushed red when he opens his eyes, but there is a trace of a smile on her face, with a little strength she flips them so they could be face to face on the bed. He sighs knowing which time it was. Movie Night. Specially, Disney movies. She gives him an apologetic look, knowing they shouldn´t stop doing this but she really loves this movies. He only thanks god of his self control because this would´ve been awkward.

"-tt-just one movie and then to sleep" he said once the tv is turns on and she wraps herself on his body, he tries to sound angry but fails, placing one arm around her shoulders.

"Only if you go with me Damian" she teases, placing a little kiss on his shoulder and a little smirk forms on his lips when the movie credits are beginning.


End file.
